


The Strength of Their Beliefs

by My_Love_Forever



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Love_Forever/pseuds/My_Love_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An overview of Mulder as he awaits for Scully to wkae from her coma after being abducted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strength of Their Beliefs

Mulder sits in the chair at her side, feeling like he is about to explode and simultaneously, implode. He wants to bash heads into walls until somebody, anybody, would crack and tell him who took her and what they did to her and how to fix her. He wants to mutilate them, maybe feed them to an extraterrestrial being who will do it exactingly painfully. At the same time, he sits frozen, afraid to move, to breathe, to blink because the second his focus isn't entire, the monitor will stop beep beeping and carry on the tinny scream forever, never ending as a counterpoint to her heart frozen in her chest and the numb silence in his head. He waits for her, his stare tethering her to the world and to life, and warmth, and him while raging inside is a monster on a leash about to break and heaven help them if she dies because she won't be there anymore to keep him from throwing his life away in an attempt to make them feel even a fraction of what he is feeling. So he waits and blanches inside when they discuss what to do because, Scully being Scully, she has it all planned so nobody has to make the decision as she makes them all so nobody will have to suffer for them. He cannot give up on her because the second he does, he does so on himself and the x-files and all the things there are in life for them to discover.   
He sits and guards her from him and herself for him and her. Sometimes he talks. Don't leave. I need you to stay. Keep fighting. I'll make them pay for this. I don't know who did this. I can't let them let you go and I can't make you stay. Have the strength of my belief. Take the strength of my love to keep yourself alive and purge the evil from your body.   
And, once, when he was feeling weak, clutching her necklace, wearing it thin beneath his fingers, I love you.  
And when she awoke, before she opened her eyes, she felt his stare. Later, surrounded by her family, she smiled and told him I used the strength of your...beliefs. Making it clear that she heard him and that she meant his love kept her in the world but she doesn't want to speak of it because the feeling is fragile and if spoken aloud when they can both hear will crack it and make it into something that they will have to deal with it and they are not ready for it. Only her mother knew of what lay nestled beneath his shirt at his throat. And when he reached for his neck and her necklace and settled it around her neck, she felt the strength of his love, warming the metal at her throat.


End file.
